Unmei no hito
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Un alma gemela, ¿Eso existirá?, tal vez no como tal, pero si puede que existan las que estaban destinadas a encontrarse y a cambiar la vida de la otra. Sin embargo, saber quien es no es fácil. *ONE SHOT*


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Sean bienvenidos a este pequeño fic, el cual ha nacido gracias a la canción " _ **Unmei no hito**_ " de la cantante " _ **Fujita Maiko**_ ". Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, ya que considero que así se transmiten mejor los sentimientos que les quiero hacer llegar a todos ustedes.

A claro que he elegido esta pareja para esta melodía porque (como lo había dicho en la historia que publique anteriormente en este fandom) la considero trágica…..además de que me gusta mucho, siendo también mi favorita de toda Danganronpa (superando al Naegiri, que fue la primera que conoci).

Como siempre les agradezco a todas las personas que me brindan un poco de su tiempo al leer este fic, espero que les guste mucho. También estoy abierta para cualquier tipo de comentarios (quejas, preguntas, sugerencias, atentados, etc.).

Y sin nada más que decir…. ¡Preparados!... ¡Listos!... ¡Apunten!... ¡LEAN!

* * *

 _Nota (1): Este Shot participa en el reto semanal de la página "_ _ **Lo que callamos los fanfickers**_ _"._

 _Nota (2): La letra de la canción aparece en la historia, y la he colocado de forma cursiva y centrada. Los diálogos están en negrita y la narración normal…pues esta normal :v._

 _Nota (3): Después de todo, si tenía cosas que decir._

* * *

.

.

.

.

DANGANRONPA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SPIKE CHUNSOFT Y KODAKA KAZUTAKA. YO SOLO HAGO USO DE ELLOS CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO y SIN LUCRO.

.

.

.

.

" **UNMEI NO HITO (PERSONA DEL DESTINO)** _ **"**_

.

.

.

.

 **-Adiós…Nos vemos-**

 **-¡Sí! Nos vemos mañana-**

Desde aquella vez donde cruzaste esas palabras con él, no habías vuelto a ver a Hinata Hajime. Tú le habías dicho que se verían al día siguiente, pero lo que Hinata te menciono al parecer no había sido lo mismo. Ese " _nos vemos_ " fue misterioso.

Aun recordabas la extraña mirada que él tenía y su inusual comportamiento: distante y triste…como si se estuviera despidiendo. No querías pensar en esa opción, pero dado el tiempo que llevabas sin verlo, podría ser que eso era lo que en realidad había hecho el castaño: despedirse. Aunque no era definitivo, ¿Cierto?, porque él dijo " _nos vemos_ ", eso quería decir que se volverían a ver, pero ¿Cuándo seria eso? ...¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar?

Lo que ella quería era verlo pronto, jugar videojuegos con él otra vez…estar a su lado.

La preocupación y la tristeza con frecuencia invadían su mente, llevándola a pensar siempre en el chico de ojos verdes.

Su personalidad al ser tranquila y poco expresiva le ayudaba mucho, podía sonreír ligeramente como a veces lo hacía y decir que estaba bien cuando en realidad su mente estuviera en otro lado, no en los juegos y menos con sus compañeros de clase….sino con el desaparecido estudiante de la clase de reserva.

Era extraño como a pesar de estar rodeada de tantas personas, y que estas por más cálidas que fueran aun sentía que algo le faltaba, tenía un hueco en su interior… desde que Hinata no aparecía había sentido semejante malestar.

- **Tierra llamando a Nanami, tierra llamando a Nanami ¿Nanami, me escuchas?** \- te llamaba Ibuki, tu compañera de clase mientras agitaba su mano frente a ti

 **-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?-** preguntaste sin despegar tu vista de la pantalla de la consola

- **Sí que los juegos te absorben** \- susurro al apreciar que seguías jugando- **La clase acabo y ya todos se fueron, eres la única que queda-** así que eso era, no sabías si tus amados juegos o el pensar en Hajime te habían distraído tanto, al punto de no notar eso **\- Mmmm ¿Estas bien? Siempre te das cuenta cuando acaba la clase-**

- **Si** \- le respondiste secamente mientras tomabas tus cosas sin alejar tu atención del videojuego- **Nos vemos** \- Pensar en el castaño y jugar al mismo tiempo consumían totalmente tu mente…eso era seguro

.

.

 _Siempre procuro sonreír_

 _Y decir que estoy bien_

 _Pero este con quien esté hay algo que me falta._

 _._

 _._

Diste por terminado el juego al mismo tiempo que soltabas un gran bostezo, estiraste tus brazos y después levantaste tu mirada, para encontrarte con el cielo que poco a poco adquiría tonos azul oscuro y violáceos.

 **-…De nuevo…él no vendrá** \- dijiste monótonamente. A pesar de que el tono de tu voz fuese vacío, en realidad estabas decepcionada de que Hinata no apareciera frente aquella fuente como antes.

Te quedaste en esa posición algunos minutos, donde tus ojos eran expectantes de como la luna desplazaba al sol, y volvía oscuro por completo aquel gran manto. No observabas el fenómeno porque te fascinara, sino porque necesitabas distraer tu mente con algo….ya que dado en el caso de que no encontraras ese "algo" entonces pensarías nuevamente en el desaparecido joven de pupilas verdes.

¿Hacia cuanto que no veía Hinata?

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba consciente de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo….meses tal vez.

Soltaste un largo suspiro, luego de que resignadamente bajaras la mirada; se te había vuelto una maña el alargar tu estadía frente a la fuente esperando ver al castaño. A pesar de que sabias que a esa hora casi nadie estaba por ahí, siempre tenías la esperanza de que lo verías pasar….y hasta ese momento, el resultado era el mismo: Hajime no aparecía.

Con tus cosas listas para irte y una consola en la mano te levantaste de la banca en la que estabas sentada, caminaste un poco y viste de reojo el sitio donde habías estado…aquel sitio que estaba lleno de recuerdos donde Hinata estaba únicamente presente, lo que lo volvía especial.

Estando ahí no te sentías tan sola, ese hueco interno se rellenaba un poco, pero también dolía. Porque sabias que él no iría…al menos no ese día, por más tiempo que le dieras no aparecería…él no iría.

 _._

 _._

 _Sé que no vas a venir hasta aquí_

 _En este momento_

 _Miré la luna llena por mi ventana abierta_

 _El canto de los grillos me hace sentir aún más sola_

 _._

 _._

¿Por qué era tan dolorosa la ausencia de Hinata?

¿Por qué su mente se veía constantemente invadida por las imágenes del chico?

¿Por qué estaba tan afligida?

Al principio lo creyó normal, después de todo era un preciado amigo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su pecho se sentía muy extraño, y esa sensación no hacía más que aumentar conforme transcurrían los días sin tener noticias del castaño, anhelando con fuerza su presencia…quería que estuviese a su lado, jugando con ella y sonriéndole amablemente.

Es que… ¿Acaso se había enamorado de Hinata?

Bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas como porque le preocupaba más que lo demás, la emoción que tenía al verlo y estar con él; el nerviosismo que sentía ante la sonrisa del oji verdes, su sola mirada o sentir un leve roce de él…y lo más importante: la soledad y el dolor que provocaba su ausencia.

Así que eso era enamorarse de alguien.

Era una cálida pero a la vez torturante sensación….algo que solo él podía brindarle.

 _._

 _._

 _Por eso, los sentimientos que estoy conteniendo se ponen a hacer ruido de nuevo_

 _En las noches que sufro por querer verte_

 _Siento que voy a explotar_

 _Así se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien_

 _Quiero que estés a mi lado._

 _._

 _._

¿Por qué se daba cuenta de eso demasiado tarde?

Oh no, tal vez lo había notado antes, por eso que ella detuvo a Hinata aquella vez… porque quiso decirle algo pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca y callo en cambio.

No pudo ser sincera cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Pero… ¿Es que ella no significaba nada para Hajime? Porque si ese no fuera el caso entonces no habría desaparecido de repente.

¿Acaso no podía imaginarse lo sola que se sentía sin él? O no le importaba y por eso no había aparecido ante ella.

No podía deprimirse por eso todo el día, debía ser fuerte, ella era la representante de su clase y como tal no podía mostrarse tan débil ante sus compañeros. Haría su mejor esfuerzo para que las cosas salieran bien aunque ella no estuviera en buenas condiciones.

 _._

 _._

 _No, no es eso lo que quiero decir_

 _Me siento tan frustrada, por no poder ser sincera._

 _Date cuenta, ¿No ves que me siento sola?_

 _Exagero haciéndome la fuerte y nada marcha bien_

 _._

 _._

 **-Yo me divierto contigo…eso pienso-** le dijiste con tus ojos puestos en la consola, a la vez que te sonrojabas

 **-Ya veo…sí, yo siento lo mismo-** te respondió Hinata con una suave sonrisa

¿Sus palabras habían sido verdaderas o falsas?

Esa vez no habías comprendido tu reacción, pero cuando le confesaste eso tu corazón se aceleró, incluso recordabas tus manos levemente temblorosas.

Con Hajime a veces no habías sabido cómo reaccionar, por lo que jugar videojuegos con él era la única forma en la que podías mantenerte tranquila estando a su lado.

Y pensar que no habías notado que el nerviosismo, la emoción, la felicidad y esa confianza que experimentabas a su lado era producto de los sentimientos románticos que surgieron con cada encuentro.

¿Él también habría sentido eso?

Tal vez si…tal vez no. El castaño era más atento que ella pero a su vez regularmente parecía perdido. Si ese era el caso, entonces él tampoco no habría notado esas reacciones.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata además de ser el único con el que se formaba ese cumulo de sensaciones, también era el único que la hacía sentirse así con tanta intensidad.

Al parecer, él era el único en bastantes cosas.

No sabía si era apresurada su conclusión, pero…si ella quisiera estar con una persona siempre, esa persona seria Hinata Hajime. Ya que él era la primero en entrar en su corazón de ese modo, porque su corazón lo había cerrado.

Pero eso cambio, al llegar a la "Academia Pico de Esperanza" finalmente pudo sonreír, vivir y crear diferentes recuerdos que nunca antes había podido hacer. Y quien había iniciado ese cambio en ella había sido Hinata.

 _._

 _._

 _Si solo hubiera una persona destinada a mí_

 _Me gustaría que fueras tú_

 _Nunca he amado a nadie, como te amo a ti_

 _¡Hey! Quiero que veas lo que siento en verdad._

 _._

 _._

 **-Adiós…Nos vemos-**

 **-¡Sí! Nos vemos mañana-**

El último recuerdo que tienes de Hinata es de él alejándose de ti silenciosamente mientras te da la espalda, después de ese ya no hay otro.

Fuese a las afueras del edificio de la clase de reserva o frente a la fuente donde se conocieron, pero luego de que acabaran tus clases, siempre ibas a esperarlo en alguno de esos lugares.

¿Acaso él no quería estar a tu lado y por eso no aparecía? No lo querías creer, él no sería una persona tan cruel como para hacerte eso. Pero… ¿Y si fuera eso? Entonces significaría que Hajime quería estar con alguien más.

De inmediato borraste ese pensamiento, que únicamente provoco que tu hueco interno se hiciera más grande y doliera.

Amarlo solo la estaba haciendo sufrir, los sentimientos encontrados chocaban unos entre otros, confundiéndola sin piedad…necesitaba ver al castaño para aplacarlos, antes de que no pudiera contenerlos más.

 _._

 _._

 _¿Con quién quieres estar?_

 _Me duele recordar tu espalda solitaria_

 _En las noches que sufro por querer verte_

 _Siento que voy a explotar_

 _Así se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien_

 _._

 _._

Aunque un nuevo día siempre llegara tu rutina no cambiaba: irías a clases donde tus amigos y la profesora Yukizome harían alguna entretenida actividad, donde no participarías mucho ya que no te despegarías de tu consola, comerían algo y de nuevo harían otra cosa; cuando eso acabara tomarías tus cosas y te dirigirías a la fuente o a la entrada del edificio vecino…esperando ver a cierto chico de cabellera castaña y vestido de traje. Posiblemente muchos te verían como una persona distraída al estar concentrada en tu juego, pero aunque no lo creyeran tú en realidad estabas al pendiente de lo que te rodeaba con la esperanza de ver a Hinata.

Constantemente lo llamabas dentro de tu mente, aun sabiendo que eso no serviría lo hacías, porque no sabías de que otra forma liberar ese sentimiento cálido y torturante.

Ahora que estabas consciente de lo que significaba para ti el estudiante de pupilas verdes anhelabas verlo con más fuerza, porque nunca habías sentido algo parecido con alguien más…hasta ahora nadie más que él había logrado colarse en tu corazón de esa forma.

No sabias que le habían ocurrido a Hajime. Su desaparición repentina te preocupaba y te hería al mismo tiempo, pero estabas segura que se encontraba bien y que algún día lo volverías a ver, porque él aparte de "adiós" dijo "nos vemos"…entonces eso significaba que sus destinos se volverían a cruzar.

Lo esperarías el tiempo que fuese necesario, porque su encuentro había significado mucho para ti.

 _._

 _._

 _Quiero que estés a mi lado_

 _Nunca he amado a nadie, como te amo a ti_

 _Sea cual sea el futuro que me espere._

 _Tú eres la persona destinada para mí._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Aquella chica de cabellos rosas había logrado de extraña forma lo que nunca creyó posible…hacerlo llorar.

No la conocía, o eso creía. Después de todo, las memorias de su pasado habían sido borradas…tal vez ella había conocido a su antiguo "yo" y por eso lo había llamado "Hinata".

Eso no le hubiese importado, pero lo que ocurrió después de que la joven murió no lo espero….de sus ojos rojos varias lagrimas empezaron a caer. ¿Acaso lloraba por su muerte? Pero no había sentido nada al respecto…o eso pensaba.

Pero lo que Kamukura no sabía era que las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas le pertenecían a Hinata, quien lloraba por la muerte de su persona más preciada…la persona con la que más había ansiado estar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Yo espero que si :D muchas gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos luego.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
